110415-Twinks and Quadrants
19:33:52 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling tenaciousGregarity TG at 19:33 -- 19:34:21 GG: A. Word. Of. Advice. To. The. Last. Human. Who. Has. Not. Yet. Entered. The. Game.... Choose. Wisely. What. You. Prototype. 19:34:33 TG: uh 19:34:36 TG: hi 19:34:46 TG: what do you mean? 19:34:53 GG: Ah. Yes. Sorry. I. Should. Have. Began. With. An. Introduction. 19:35:03 GG: I. Am. Serios. Callier. 19:35:37 TG: hi Serios. 19:36:03 GG: And. If. I. Am. Reading. This. List. Right. You. Are.... Mr. Batson? 19:36:50 TG: yes. 19:36:56 TG: call me Arty. 19:37:04 GG: Alright. Mr. Arty.... 19:37:12 TG: so when you prototype something 19:37:26 TG: I was told it had to be two things. 19:37:46 GG: Yes.... I. Am. Currently. Trying. To. Find. My. Sprite. For. Its. Second. Prototyping. 19:37:51 GG: It. Is. Proving.... Elusive. 19:38:01 TG: where did it go? 19:38:25 GG: Somewhere. In. The. Lower. Portion. Of. My. Hive.... I. Have. No. Doubt. It. Picked. Some. Dark. Corner. To. Act. As. A. Lair. 19:39:23 GG: Hense. Why. I. Am. Warning. You. Now. To. Choose. Carefully.... This. Would. Not. Be. Nearly. As. Difficult. Had. I. Chosen. Something. Better. Than. One. Of. My. Tomes.... 19:39:45 TG: hive? 19:39:52 GG: Yes. My. Hive. 19:40:14 TG: do you mean house? 19:40:51 GG: I. Suppose. It. Is. A. Building. To. House. Myself. In.... So. Yes. I. Suppose. The. Word. House. Would. Work.... 19:41:01 GG: That. Is. Actually. Quite. Direct. 19:41:34 TG: are you one of the trolls Mike told me about? 19:42:59 GG: Yes.... Though. I. Have. Found. Out. That. Mr. Simons. Is. Most. Indirect.... He. Tried. To. Lead. Me. To. Believe. That. The. Movie. About. The. Wars. In. The. Stars. Was. Infact. A. Documentary.... Miss. Aaisha. Had. Already. Told. Me. Otherwise. But.... In. Any. Case. I. Was. Able. To. View. The. Truth. For. Myself.... 19:45:41 GG: In. Any. Case. Yes. I. Am. One. Of. The. Trolls. That. Mr. Simons. Has. Perhaps. Told. You. About. 19:46:12 TG: oh okay 19:46:45 TG: he has told me to ask who Vigil was 19:47:18 GG: A. Wise. Thing. To. Ask. About. If. You. Are. Not. Aware. Of. The. Twinks. Yet.... 19:47:40 TG: Twinks? 19:48:24 GG: Four. Players. Though. Not. Players. Of. Our. Session.... They. Are. At. The. Status. Of. Gods. And. Should. Not. Be. Underestimated. 19:48:40 GG: One. Of. Them. Is. On. Our. Side. Though.... The. Other. Three. Though.... 19:49:36 GG: The. One. That. Is. On. Our. Side. Is. Known. As. Libby.... She. Is. The. Seer. Of. Blood. And. Has. Been. Guiding. The. Troll. Players. 19:50:15 TG: how are they gods 19:50:35 TG: They're going to kill us aren't they 19:50:39 GG: I. Do. Not. Know. How. They. Became. Gods. Exactly.... Except. That. It. Was. Through. Their. Game. 19:50:47 TG: oh fuck 19:50:52 TG: fuck 19:50:57 GG: As. For. If. They. Will. Kill. Us.... 19:50:59 TG: im doomed 19:51:03 GG: You. Are. Not. Doomed. 19:51:05 TG: we're doomed 19:51:10 GG: WE. ARE. NOT. DOOMED. 19:51:15 GG: Stop. Saying. That. 19:51:24 TG: I'm sorru 19:51:29 GG: It. Is. Alright. 19:51:30 TG: Sorry* 19:51:37 TG: im just scared. 19:51:47 GG: It. Would. Be. Wise. To. Be. Afraid. 19:52:27 GG: They. Are. Powerful.... But. Their. Aims. Are. A. Bit. Conflicting.... 19:52:31 GG: If. Not. Indirect. 19:52:43 TG: what do they want? 19:53:03 GG: Vigil. Is. A. Blue. Eyed. Beast. But. He. Only. Cares. About. The. One. Known. As. Scarlet.... He. Will. Only. Kill. If. You. Are. Involved. With. Her. 19:53:12 GG: Particularly. Harming. Her. 19:53:24 GG: Scarlet.... Wishes. To. Control. All. The. Males. Of. This. Game.... 19:53:31 GG: And. Can. Do. So. Quite. Easily. 19:53:34 GG: Do. Not. Speak. With. Her. 19:53:36 GG: Infact. 19:53:45 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG sends scarletblock.exe -- 19:53:55 GG: Install. That. 19:54:16 TG: Mike gave me that too 19:54:19 GG: Good. 19:54:43 TG: how can she do that? 19:54:44 GG: It. Seems. He. Was. At. Least. On. Top. Of. Keeping. His. Subjects. Safe. 19:54:50 TG: control males? 19:55:22 GG: I. Do. Not. Fully. Understand. It. Myself.... Other. Than. You. Will. Fall. Flush. For. Her. If. You. Speak. With. Her.... I. Have. No. Intention. Of. Thinking. More. Of. What. Happened. To. Myself. 19:56:02 TG: oh okay 19:56:16 GG: The. Last. Twink. Is. Likely. The. Most. Dangerous. 19:56:17 TG: what's falling flush mean? 19:56:33 GG: It. Means. Falling. Into. The. Flush. Quadrant. 19:56:37 TG: is that like being in deep shit 19:56:52 TG: because you know 19:56:56 TG: toilets flush 19:57:03 GG: .... 19:57:08 GG: It. Is. Not. That. Kind. Of. Flush. 19:57:24 GG: It. Is. The. Heart. Symbol. Of. The. Quadrant. 19:57:30 TG: ohhh 19:57:38 TG: so love 19:58:00 GG: That. Is. What. The. Quadrants. Are. About. Yes. 19:58:18 TG: gonna guess there are four 19:58:22 GG: .... 19:58:47 GG: You. Are. Saying. You. Do. Not. Divide. Relationship. Involvements. Into. Four. Realms? 19:58:47 TG: because you know 19:59:01 TG: "quad"rant 19:59:07 GG: Yes. There. Are. Four. Of. Them. 19:59:16 TG: there's like two 19:59:22 GG: Two.... 19:59:27 GG: Which. Two. Would. You. Have? 19:59:31 TG: and the rest is kind of a circuitous amalgam 19:59:47 GG: That. Sounds. Needlessly. Complicated. And. Indirect. 20:00:06 TG: most humans are. 20:00:33 GG: I. Am. Coming. To. Understand. That. Most. Things. Are. 20:00:43 TG: there's varying degrees of liking someone and not liking someone 20:01:32 GG: Well. With. Troll. Society. There. Are. Four. Quadrants.... I. Am. Certain. There. Is. Someone. Better. Suited. To. Explain. It. To. You. Than. I. 20:02:17 GG: In. Any. Case. You. Have. Redirected. This. Away. From. The. Discussion. Of. The. Last. Twink. 20:02:34 TG: sorry 20:02:55 GG: The. Last. Twink. Is. The. Most. Dangerous.... You. May. Have. Already. Talked. To. Him.... He. Is. Named. Jack. 20:03:24 TG: Who's that? 20:03:24 GG: As. It. Stands. Though.... He. Is. Only. Concerned. With. My. Moirail. At. The. Moment. 20:03:35 GG: Ah. I. Guess. You. Never. Talked. To. Him. 20:03:55 GG: You. Would. Be. A. Fortunate. One. Among. The. Human. Group. 20:04:14 TG: is he that scary? 20:04:33 GG: He. Killed. My. Moirail. With. An. Umbrella. And. Rewound. Time. To. Do. So. Again.... 20:04:50 GG: If. It. Was. Not. For. Miss. Libby. Aaisha. Would. Have. Died. A. Second. Time. 20:04:58 TG: what the fuck 20:05:02 GG: Yes. 20:05:05 TG: what the fuck 20:05:11 GG: Yes. It. Is. Severe. 20:05:17 TG: im duxking next 20:05:22 TG: fucking* 20:05:35 GG: You. Are. Not. Next.... He. Still. Wishes. To. Kill. Miss. Aaisha. First. 20:05:43 TG: hes coming for me 20:05:55 GG: Did. I. Not. Explain. This. Properly. To. You? 20:06:00 TG: you have to protect me 20:06:04 GG: .... 20:06:13 GG: HE. IS. NOT. COMING. AFTER. YOU. NEXT. 20:06:33 TG: im sorry 20:06:41 GG: Am. I. Going. To. Have. To. Yell. Every. Time. You. Start. Doing. That? 20:06:44 TG: I tend to panic when I am scared 20:06:56 TG: and I am scared very often 20:07:02 GG: I. See.... 20:07:05 GG: I. Am. Sorry. Then. 20:07:14 TG: dont be 20:07:28 TG: im sorry for being weak willed 20:07:59 GG: That. Only. Means. You. Have. More. Room. To. Grow. Into. Who. You. Will. Become. 20:08:48 GG: A. Person. Must. Learn. How. To. Endure. The. Duties. That. They. Take. On. And. The. Duties. That. Are. Placed. On. Them. 20:09:06 GG: This. Game. Expects. Much. Of. You.... It. Expects. Much. Of. Us. All. 20:09:50 TG: what's the point of this game anyway? 20:10:02 GG: To. Create. A. New. Universe. 20:10:06 TG: im only playing because I don't want to die 20:10:15 TG: how the hell are we supposed to do that 20:10:19 GG: I. Do. Not. Know. 20:10:35 GG: It. Is. As. Much. A. Mystery. To. Me. As. It. Is. To. You. 20:10:35 TG: this definitely isn't a game. 20:10:42 TG: who does this for fun? 20:11:06 GG: I. Never. Understood. Playing. Any. Game. For. Fun. To. Begin. With. 20:11:20 GG: But. At. Least. This. Is. Not. A. Waste. Of. Time. Like. Most. Games. 20:12:03 TG: games are good for when all you do is work out and watch anime 20:12:14 TG: nothing like this though 20:12:47 GG: ....I. Have. No. Clue. What. Anime. Is. And. I. Am. Certain. Working. Out. Will. Be. More. Productive. Without. Distractions. 20:13:13 GG: In. Any. Case. I. Need. To. Find. Grendel'SMotherSprite. 20:13:37 TG: good luck 20:13:42 GG: I. Just. Thought. To. Give. You. A. Warning. On. What. To. Prototype.... And. Thank. You. 20:13:48 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling tenaciousGregarity TG at 20:13 -- Category:Serios Category:Arty